


A warm night and a sudden realisation

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night in Rohan is warm, Legolas gets an eyeful of a sleeping half-naked dwarf, and finds himself enjoying the sight far more than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A warm night and a sudden realisation

The heat that has spread it self over the plains of Rohan is cloying and oppressive. Weighing down like a heavy blanket and chasing away sleep and comfort. Leaving many to toss and turn in their beds, or forgo the thought of sleep entirely. 

Legolas does not feel any fatigue, not yet. But the heat has begun to bother him as well. The night so far has been spent in the company of Mithrandir and Aragorn. Whiling away the hours outside the hall of Meduseld with quiet words and numerous pipes for the wizard and king in waiting.

The thin layers and ribbons of smoke floating on the air is starting to wear on him. With a flick of his wrist he waves away one of Mithrandir's many smoke rings, and bids his two companions a good night. Walking away from the smoke, and searching for a place that might offer a better temperature.

His search however proves fruitless. And soon he finds himself back in the rooms were they were put to sleep. 

The two young hobbits have become tangled in their bedding during their search for rest. Most of their blankets are on the floor and the bedrolls are a rumpled mess, but they are some of the lucky ones, as they have managed to find their way to the land of dreams and rest this night. 

Gimli seem to also be one of the lucky ones. The dwarf is deep in slumber, his bedding less rumpled that that of the hobbits, but with his blanket pushed down to his hips. He is also very much naked underneath the sparse cover.

Legolas cocks his head to the side.

He has not thought about it before this moment, but he has never seen his friend without most of his clothes and armour before. Not even during their stay in Lorien had Legolas seen his friend like this.

He is struck with that thought that the dwarf is much more, proportional, then he would have imagined. He is short and stocky built, but it's clear that that is how he is supposed to be, and it does not make him appear awkward in any way. Their status as the stunted ones suddenly strike Legolas as rather unjust.

His friend is not at all displeasing to look at. 

He lets his eyes wander over the form of his sleeping friend.

From his tick red hair that is bound in a loose ponytail, and spilling across the bedroll and his shoulder. And his equally thick beard that is bound up in two braids, and with his moustache braided into his beard. Muscular arms with a few scars to mar them, a broad chest covered with hair, and both nipples pierced with gold hoops. His stomach is just as hairy as his chest and underarms, and not as obviously muscled as his arms and chest, but Legolas can clearly see the spill of his abdominal muscles under the softness and the fur of his belly.

From there a trail of fur disappear under the blanket, towards were the slight bulge of his sex is resting between his thighs.

Legolas suddenly feels somewhat light-headed, and swallows thickly. 

His friend is handsome.

He does not possess the grace and elegance of the elves, nor the beauty of men. But he does undoubtedly have a kind of appeal and handsomeness that is entirely dwarven. 

Strong and sturdy. Made to endure. Well trained and generously muscled upper-body to swing his axe, and muscular legs spread for balance. 

With slow movements, Legolas folds his legs under him as he sits down on the floor next to Gimli. His eyes still drinking in the sight of his friends naked form. Suddenly wishing for a gust of cold wind to sweep in to ruffle Gimli's red hair. And make his nipples tighten around the gold piercing them. 

Legolas' heart beats faster at the mere thought of it. His abdomen and loins tightening. Would his friend have piercings in other places? 

He rests his eyes on the bulge of Gimli' sex once again. He wants to let his hand caress the trail of red hair, and then cup the warm weight of his member, encourage him to grow hard in Legolas' hand.

Legolas shakes his head.

He should not be having thoughts like this. The friendship between him and Gimli has grow during their time together, but that does not give him the right to sit here and desire the form of his friend in this way. 

He should walk away.

And not let his eyes trail over a broad and strong chest, his thoughts full of the feeling of those arms around him. Imagining kissing the soft, warm, gentle swell of his belly. Those hands upon his body, and those legs spread for him.

But now that the thought has set root in his mind, he finds it hard to think of anything else.

Thoughts of covering Gimli's chest and stomach with kisses and small bites. Making his dwarf moan and twist in pleasure. Hard and wanton under Legolas. Strong arms around his waist and a hard well furred chest pressing against Legolas' own smooth skin. His own narrow hips between the dwarfs sturdy legs, spread open for Legolas to claim him. Gimli's deep voice begging Legolas to take him harder, please harder.

Legolas can feel his leggings becoming too tight to contain his sex.

He should leave right now, before he ends up making a fool of himself.

Gimli makes a soft sound in his sleep, stretching under his covers, letting Legolas see how his muscles shift and tighten. 

He can hardly remember when he last was this aroused. His blood pounding in his ears and burning in his veins. His sex is throbbing between his legs, and nearly ripping the seam of his leggings.

He pulls himself to his feet with careful movements. His fully erect sex making it somewhat difficult and awkward.

With a final sweep over Gimli's body, Legolas is out the door. He needs to find a secluded spot where he can take care of his urge. The sight and phantom touch of his friend fresh in his mind.


End file.
